Mirror
by Moonlight112
Summary: While trying to deal with his PTSD, Flippy's past comes back to haunt him in the worst way possible... This story is set after the events of HTF WAR Journal: Operation Tiger Bomb.
1. Chapter 1: Reflection

_Author's Note:_

_Hey folks, just to let you know (again) that_ _I really_ _don't mess about with the archive warnings. This story will contain gore and scenes_ _of a sensitive nature._

_So with the extra warning out of the way, let's get straight into the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter** **1: Reflection**

Swallowing back the wave of anxiety with an overdose of sleeping pills, he had hoped to fall into the peaceful and intoxicating black blanket of death...

Never to wake up again.

But this was not to be.

His eyes opened again to the painfully bright light of life. It shone down on him, highlighting the fractured mirror of his own past and blinding him to the small shards of joy that he once had. In the shadows of death, he could no longer hide and was forced to look at the reflection that lay before him...

Shell-shocked memories of twisted flesh and gunpowder lay amongst the broken glass. The reflections were too clear and the cold, white light was too much to bear...

_Hands pressed down on his chest in a steady motion. A futile attempt to bring him back_.

From within the mirror of his past, distorted faces leered back at him; their teeth sharp shards...

The soft blanket of death came again and blocked out the piercing light.

* * *

_Chapter 2. Coming soon:_

_17/06/2019_


	2. Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

_Author's note:_

_As promised, here's the second chapter to my story. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter** **2:** **A Rude Awakening.**

Before he even opened his eyes, Flippy was aware of the fact that he was breathing once more... And his mind slowly became aware of a presence that was in the room with him.

This had to be a trick of his own imagination. But with little effort, his eyes opened and turned to look at the blurred figure.

_Oh shit..._

Even through the fog that had clouded his mind, he recognised those grey steel-like eyes from anywhere.

_Great, now he was in trouble..._

"How are you feeling?" It asked.

Flippy was stunned, he had been prepared for his General to go fucking insane and send him back home. But compassion? That was the last thing he expected.

After a silence that seemed to last for hours, the only thing Flippy could find to say was:

"I killed them."

The wolf sighed, before continuing;

"Accidents happen, ok? They'll both come back. You know that."

"The only way they're going come back is in my dreams, as blown-up corpses."

The General's wolfish face, turned to a stony glare.

"For God's sake, at least try to get over it, Flippy. It's bad enough you going off and killing yourself. For future reference, the medical cabinet is now under lock and key; so don't you dare even think about doing that again."

His comment was met with a blank stare and the soft beeping of the heart monitor...

"Flippy, listen to me. Okay? Don't try to fucking do it again. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

The wolf stood up to leave, his body a hulking mass of muscle and silver fur.

"I still care about you, all of you, in fact. If you have anymore problems, just tell me, ok?"

No answer. The green bear just lay on the hospital bed, staring at the wall. Probably wishing he was dead again.

"Sneaky and Ka-Boom should be able to see you around 12."

Silence.

It was what he expected, really... The General was used to being answered to and respected but he also knew when to hold his tongue and now was definitely not the time to push for a reply.

He left, gently swinging the doors shut behind him.

* * *

_Chapter 3. Coming soon:_

_21/06/2019_


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for your continued reading, I really appreciate it. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunion.**

He looked at the long, black minute hand on the clock. With every sixty seconds, it jumped forward; the shadow hovering over the 12...

Flippy could feel himself getting more nervous, as every minute went by. He felt like a condemned prisoner awaiting execution. The sound of the blood-red, second hand started to echo in his head, so loud that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching until it was too late.

The door swung open.

And two of his best friends rushed to greet him.

"Flippy! How are you?" Questioned one, in a thick accent.

While the other materialised by his bedside and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, guys. I guess I'm alright now. Look...I'm...Really sorry for what happened-"

Ka-Boom opened his mouth to interrupt.

"Please, just let me finish."

The mouse sighed, nodded in reluctant approval and let him continue.

"I know it was an accident, but I still feel like I'm responsible for it. Is there anyway I can make it up to you two?"

Flippy's stomach clenched in a knot, as he awaited their replies... Without thinking he said,

"I understand if you both hate me now. That's fine. I just want you both to know that I'm really, truly sorry."

Before either Sneaky or Ka-Boom could interrupt again, he continued,

"I'm sorry for killing you both, I didn't mean to - Okay? I fucked up and I'm really shitting sorry. I didn't mean it."

Silence. Tears started to form in his eyes. _No, he wasn't going to cry... Not now._

"Flippy, look at me." Said the chameleon.

He did, and noticed that both of them now sat at his bedside, looking at him with a mixture of sadness and concern.

"It was just an accident, we both know that you didn't mean it. It's alright."

"Exactly." Ka-Boom added, "Ze only thing I'm pissed off about, is the fact that I never got to see you kick ze Tiger General's butt."

That comment lightened up the mood a bit and soon they were reasonably happy again.

But thoughts hung like dark shadows over Flippy, as he watched his friends smile and talk.

_True enough, the evidence was strong that he had indeed, killed the Tiger General. Flippy remembered being the only one left, as the tiger soldiers closed in. Yet of the fight that surely ensued, he had no recollection of._

_It was clear that his own mental state was still shaken... So, maybe his brain was forcing him to forget the fight, in an attempt to preserve his sanity? Or perhaps it was the after effects of the overdose?_

Either way, Flippy remembered little of the fight and was happy to keep it that way. He was just relieved that his friends had forgiven him...

* * *

_Chapter 4, Coming soon._

_24/06/2019_


	4. Chapter 4: Terrorist

_Author's note:_

_Hey! Don't forget to leave a review :)_

_And as always, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Terrorist.**

* * *

_It had been two months, since that day and Sneaky, Ka-Boom and Flippy were now currently deployed in the lower region of the rainforest to combat the uprising of terrorism that had spread, following the Tiger General's defeat..._

* * *

"Hey Sneaks, any news yet?" Asked Flippy.

"Nope, nothing." He replied. "The bloody bastard's are lying low for now, probably waiting for us to let our guard down."

Ka-Boom smiled. "Like that'z going to happen..."

Suddenly a burst of static and their General's voice came out of the radio, making them all jump; "Sneaky, Ka-Boom, Flippy. Report for duty. That's Sneaky, Ka-Boom and Flippy. Report for duty at the helipad. Over."

It was Sneaky who got to the radio first (as usual) and he confirmed that they had received the message and were on their way.

"Hmm, helipad? Wonder were we're going..." Flippy thought out loud.

"I bet it'z going to be somewhere nice, like Paris. Eh?" Joked Ka-Boom.

Sneaky laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure it will be. We'll get a five star hotel and everything..."

Flippy continued to quickly pack his bag and soon the three of them were ready to leave. On their way to the helipad, he wondered what bliss it would actually be; to have a nice hot bath every night and a comfortable bed to sleep in.

He was abruptly awakened from his daydream, as he stepped outside; the hot sun shone through the canopy, making him shield his eyes from the piercing light...

* * *

_Chapter 5, coming soon._

_On 28/06/2019_


	5. Chapter 5: Into the desert

_Author's_ _note:_

_Sorry for the really late update, folks (I've been pretty busy lately.)_

_I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Into the desert...**

The three of them trudged on, following a roughly made path to the helipad. It led away from the main base and up a sloping hill.

Despite the fact that it was a short four minute walk, the unpleasantly humid and damp atmosphere of the rainforest still had an effect on them. Even Sneaky, who was used to this climate; had a slight sheen of sweat on his face as they reached the clearing.

After they reached the helipad, time seemed to fly by in a confused whirl... They were assigned their new mission and were deployed to a new location.

Flippy was glad that the flight was relatively long, as it gave him a chance to read through the files the General had given them... Some aerial images of concealed buildings, photocopies of transaction receipts for overwhelmingly large amounts of money and detailed mortuary reports from the police force (whose numbers were dwindling rapidly).

It appeared to be a simple case of the local mafia getting out of hand; but upon closer inspection, the documents also detailed secret trade deals with government officials for large supplies of chemicals and correspondence with the Tiger Army...

"Hey, Flippy." A voice from beside him interrupted. "You've been reading that for ages now; take a break already."

He slowly looked up from the papers and blinked a couple of times to get his blurred vision in focus again...

"Yeah. You're right Sneaky; I guess I should... But the General's definitely right to be concerned about these movements."

"And that's why he's sending us out here to gather some intel..." He replied, taking the documents back and locking them in a secure compartment. "Which, I should add, we're not going to be able to do very effectively unless you get some sleep..."

No answer.

"Right, Flippy?"

Still nothing.

Sneaky leaned forward in his seat and peeked at the bear beside him. "He's gone to sleep already!?" He whispered in amazement, a grin spreading over his face.

"Hey, Ka-Boom." Sneaky turned to the seat behind him, eager to share this laughable moment. "I was talking to Flippy and he just fell asleep mid conversation. Isn't that funny?"

The only answer he got, was a soft snoring...

"Well, fuck..." Said Sneaky to himself. "Guess I might as well go to bloody sleep too, then."

And with that, they all inadvertently decided to make the most of the flight by peacefully sleeping...

* * *

Chapter 6, coming soon.

_On 09/07/2019_


	6. Chapter 6: Into the desert (Part 2)

_Author's note:_

_Hey again, sorry for the late update. Thanks a lot for continuing to read my story. Review and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Into the desert (Part 2)**

Flippy was awoken by an odd pattering sound. He was able to determine the source by looking to the left...

Small grains of sand were dancing around the window, hitting it and then whirling away again.

"Shit... Is that a sandstorm?" He asked, waking his two teammates.

"Nah, mate." The pilot replied. "Just the normal crappy weather out here, this time of year."

Flippy relaxed a small bit at hearing these words; releasing some of the tension that had built up in his neck. He twisted his head back to look over at Ka-Boom, whose eyes were transfixed on the swirling motion of the sand grains...

He doubted that any of them had ever seen weather like this before and so Flippy decided to take another cautious look out of the small window, lest he forget the odd spectacle.

Staring at the movement of the sand, he only realised that they had reached their destination, when Sneaky gave him a playful shove.

"Wake up daydreamer, time to land."

Flippy smiled nervously as they started to descend. He held the worn seatbelt in both hands and closed it firmly.

Within a few short minutes he was able to glimpse his first sight of the arid world below them...

* * *

_Chapter 7, coming soon._

_On 20/07/2019_


End file.
